


as long as you love me so

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, They're just really in love okay, canon-compliant but set a little ways in the future, did anyone order very soft gentle smut?, no?, or more accurately boxing day, well it's here anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: Emma woke slowly the day after Christmas, in the bed she’d spent many of her nights as a high-schooler in, feeling warm and comfortable and sleep-heavy. She briefly entertained the thought of never moving from where she was currently lying ever again, marvelling at how differently she felt about it now compared to her sixteen year old self. It was amazing just how much could change in seven years.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	as long as you love me so

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me idk what happened.
> 
> title from let it snow

Emma woke slowly the day after Christmas, in the bed she’d spent many of her nights as a high-schooler in, feeling warm and comfortable and sleep-heavy. She briefly entertained the thought of never moving from where she was currently lying ever again, marvelling at how differently she felt about it now compared to her sixteen year old self. It was amazing just how much could change in seven years.

Sixteen year old Emma had just been kicked out of her parents’ house. She had been bullied relentlessly at school. She’d had a girlfriend, who had really liked her, but who had been too terrified of the consequences to be seen with her. She hadn’t wanted to get out of bed back then, because getting out of bed had meant facing a world of utter contempt.

Twenty-three year old Emma was happy. She had a whole host of parental figures. She was a college graduate. She had a circle of friends; some of that friend circle even overlapped with her surrogate parent circle. She was engaged to the woman who had been the once-scared girlfriend she’d had in school; the woman who was currently sprawled half on top of her in her old bed in her old room at her grandma’s house in Edgewater, Indiana. Today, getting out of bed would mean disturbing Alyssa from her sleep, and that was the last thing Emma wanted to do.

Alyssa was so peaceful in her sleep, with none of the stresses of adult life present on her beautiful face. Her nose was almost tucked into Emma’s neck; Emma could feel the tickly exhale of her breath against her skin. They were wrapped up in each other under the covers, exhausted from the chaos of what Christmas with Betsy and Mrs. Greene had turned into, and still full of food.

Honestly, Emma thought that she might never need to eat again, which only added to her desire to not move from this bed.

Emma felt Alyssa’s deep intake of breath, held for just a moment longer than usual, and that was how she knew her fiancée was waking up. Alyssa’s hand tightened its grip on Emma’s shirt, her nose brushed against her neck as she lifted her head, and finally Emma felt Alyssa’s lips press lightly against the underside of her jaw.

“Good morning, love,” Emma breathed. She felt Alyssa’s lips curve up into a smile as she mumbled into her skin.

“Is it morning?”

“I have no idea,” Emma said, sighing happily and stroking her fingers up and down Alyssa’s spine. “It could be afternoon.”

“It feels like afternoon,” Alyssa hummed.

“How so?”

Alyssa pulled her head back slightly so that she could meet Emma’s gaze. Her voice was still scratchy from sleep. “Because the house is silent, which means your grandmother and my mother are probably on their ridiculously long Boxing Day afternoon walk.”

“See, this is why I’m marrying you,” Emma said, feeling a thrill go through her even at the teasing words. “You’re so smart.”

“Mm, are there any other reasons you’re marrying me?” Alyssa’s eyes were soft as her fingers danced down Emma’s arm to link their hands together.

“Too many to list,” Emma murmured.

Alyssa tilted her chin up for a kiss, and Emma happily obliged, pressing their lips together gently. She could feel the warmth of Alyssa’s body everywhere they were touching. She’d lost count of how many kisses she’d shared with Alyssa a very long time ago, but she knew that she would never get tired of it for as long as she lived. She wanted to kiss Alyssa for the rest of her life. She wanted to feel Alyssa in her arms like this for the rest of her life. She wanted to do everything with Alyssa for the rest of her life. But she didn’t know how to put all that into real words – not so soon after waking up – so she just kept kissing her, hoping that she’d understand.

Alyssa brought their joined hands to rest on Emma’s stomach as she shuffled upwards a bit so their faces were more level. She kissed Emma firmer, her back arching as Emma’s fingers slipped under her shirt and dragged up and down her spine with a little more pressure, and nipped at her top lip. Emma broke the kiss with a gasp as a surprisingly quick bolt of arousal went through her. And, just like that, the mood shifted.

She opened her eyes to see Alyssa looking at her far too innocently.

“When do we have to get up?” Alyssa asked.

Emma swallowed. “Not for a while at least.”

“Good,” Alyssa said quietly, hooking her leg over Emma’s hips and shifting so that she was more or less straddling her. She took hold of Emma’s other hand, interlocking their fingers and pressing their joined hands into the pillow on either side of Emma’s head. Their noses brushed together when Alyssa dipped her head. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Always.”

Alyssa placed a kiss on the corner of her lips. “I love you.”

“That’s, mmh—" Emma caught the next kiss dead on. “That’s not a secret.”

“It used to be,” Alyssa said simply. “I used to be so scared of how I felt about you.”

Emma freed her hands and cupped Alyssa’s face, stroking her thumbs over her cheekbones and watching as her eyes fluttered closed. “And now?”

“Still a little scared. Just in a different way.” One of Alyssa’s hands pushed the hem of Emma’s shirt up a little and rested on her abdomen. “Scared of how much I want forever with you. But also… completely unafraid at the same time. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Me neither,” Emma whispered. “I feel it, too.”

Alyssa’s familiar weight on her hips was waking Emma’s body up very effectively indeed, even if her mind still felt half-asleep and cosy. The muscles in her tummy jumped under Alyssa’s experimental fingertips; she almost sighed in relief when Alyssa pushed up her shirt some more, nodding when Alyssa paused to check in and closing her eyes when she felt Alyssa’s hands move to cup her breasts.

Emma slid her fingers into Alyssa’s hair, capturing her lips in a kiss that grew heated very quickly. Alyssa’s tongue parted her lips and dipped inside her mouth, a muffled moan passing between them. Emma wasn’t entirely sure which one of them it had come from. Alyssa’s thumbs brushed over her nipples, making Emma’s heart rate pick up in anticipation.

“I love you,” she mumbled against Alyssa’s lips. She could feel her smile at the words. “Do you—do you remember our first Christmas together?”

Alyssa pressed a kiss to her lips before her mouth wandered down Emma’s neck. “Yes.”

“Do you remember what I said to you on the phone?”

“Yes.” Alyssa found her pulse point and sucked on it, hard.

Emma gasped, biting her lip to stifle a moan as Alyssa’s tongue swept over her skin and her hands squeezed at her breasts. “Wh— _fuck_ —What did I say to you?”

Alyssa lifted her head, tilting it to the side as if to admire the purple mark that was no doubt blooming on Emma’s neck. She gave Emma a slightly cocky smile, as if she knew that Emma was actually having trouble remembering what she’d said seven Christmases ago due to their current position.

“Lys…”

“You said that next Christmas would be better,” Alyssa said, taking mercy on her. “And that the Christmas after that would be better still. You stopped yourself before you could get further than two Christmases into the future.”

“We’d been dating less than a month,” Emma said. “I didn’t want to scare you off. But my point is that, even back then, I hoped that one day we’d be able to spend Christmas like we have the past few years. Together, and with our families.”

“It will all be one family pretty soon,” Alyssa reminded her. “When we’re married.”

Emma blinked, feeling a sudden lump rise in her throat. “Can you say that again?”

“When we’re married,” Alyssa repeated, dipping her head to kiss her on the lips. Her hands trailed down Emma’s ribcage, her lips following down until she could place a kiss between her breasts. “Next Christmas… we’ll be wives.”

“Meaning that it will be even better than this one,” Emma managed, just before Alyssa’s lips closed around a nipple and she let out a high-pitched whine, her fingers tightening slightly in Alyssa’s hair. “Baby, _please_ …”

Emma felt Alyssa’s thumbs press reassuringly into her hipbones, drawing little circles just above the hemline of her sweatpants, and she knew that she and Alyssa were very much on the same wavelength.

Alyssa hooked her fingers in the waistband and lifted her head from Emma’s chest. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Emma whimpered, matching Alyssa’s grin as they worked together to get rid of Emma’s sweatpants and underwear. Emma pulled off her own shirt, which had been bunched up around her collarbones, leaving her completely bare as Alyssa pushed the covers aside to better see her.

Alyssa skimmed her hands up and down Emma’s body, repositioning herself so that one of her knees was planted between Emma’s. Her eyes roamed freely, and even though they’d seen each other naked more times than Emma could count, she still felt so present and visible under Alyssa’s heavy gaze. Slowly, Alyssa crossed her arms at her waist and tugged her sleep shirt up and off, and Emma’s mouth went dry.

Leaning over her, Alyssa braced one hand against the mattress by Emma’s shoulder, letting the other hand dance up the inside of her thigh and gently pushing her legs further apart. Emma could feel her heartbeat in her throat, her breath catching when Alyssa traced mindless patterns so close to where she needed her. Emma’s hands went to Alyssa’s torso, intent on touching her everywhere she could, never lingering for long. She wanted to feel Alyssa’s warm skin pressed tightly against her own. She needed Alyssa’s weight on top of her to ground her.

Emma let out a stuttered breath when Alyssa’s fingers finally made contact; Alyssa ran them through her folds with no resistance and Emma saw her tongue dart out to lick her lips as she looked down at her.

“Em, you’re already so wet.” Her voice was filled with wonder.

Emma’s hands found purchase on Alyssa’s back, revelling in the smooth skin there. “Can you blame me? I’ve got my beautiful half-naked fiancée on top of me in an empty house, and she’s being a tease.”

Alyssa pressed her thumb firmly against her clit, and Emma’s hips jumped involuntarily. She dug her fingers into Alyssa’s back and closed her eyes, unable to stop herself from grinning when Alyssa laughed at her reaction, and felt the muscles in her abdomen twitch in anticipation.

“Lys, please, I need—”

“I know.” Alyssa cut her off gently, dipping her head down and kissing her sweetly even as her fingers started stroking up and down with purpose. She lingered in the kiss for a few seconds more before trailing kisses back down to her chest. “I've got you, love.”

Emma’s sigh of relief turned into a moan when Alyssa finally slipped a finger inside her. She thrusted into her slowly, pulling out and dragging her finger up and around her clit before sinking back inside again. It was torturous and Emma loved it.

All the while, Alyssa kept her mouth occupied; kissing and sucking and biting at Emma’s breasts, unravelling her a little more every moment. One of Emma’s hands slid into Alyssa’s hair, while the other cupped her cheek, feeling the movement of Alyssa’s jaw underneath her palm. Lightning coursed through Emma’s veins as Alyssa added another finger and sped up the pace of her thrusts.

Emma opened her eyes, meeting Alyssa’s gaze and feeling her breath catch in her throat at the hungry look in her brown eyes. Alyssa curled her fingers with every thrust, pulling whimpers from Emma’s mouth when she grazed her teeth over a nipple. Emma was panting now, her hips moving in time with Alyssa’s fingers as more and more noises and barely coherent words began to spill from her lips.

“Baby—oh my—oh _fuck_ that’s—Lys, keep g-going—"

Alyssa’s thumb started drawing tight circles around her clit. Emma cried out loudly, back arching off the mattress as Alyssa’s pace increased further still. She tugged slightly on Alyssa’s hair, guiding her back up her body and kissing her open-mouthed and messy. Alyssa laid more of her weight on Emma’s body as their tongues slid together, and the feeling of their bare breasts pressed together, coupled with the dizzying pace of Alyssa’s fingers, began to send Emma past the point of no return.

Her body went taut, white hot pleasure coursing through her as she came hard around Alyssa’s fingers with a loud moan that Alyssa’s mouth couldn’t muffle. Her hips jerked, and Alyssa broke the kiss to watch her come; Emma opened her eyes to see Alyssa looking at her with such awe and wonder in her expression that it made her feel like she was falling in love all over again. Alyssa’s fingers kept moving, slower now, as she brought Emma down from her orgasm, finally stilling when Emma went slack. She pulled out of her, making Emma whine, and brought her fingers up to her lips.

Emma swore that the sight of Alyssa sucking her own fingers into her mouth would be the death of her.

“I love you so much, Alyssa Greene,” Emma said breathlessly. “God, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Maybe a little.” Alyssa’s eyes glinted wickedly, a counterpoint to the gentleness with which her other hand brushed Emma’s hair back from her damp forehead. “Do you have any idea what you do to _me_ , Emma Nolan? I think I soaked through my underwear.”

Emma groaned quietly at the mental images Alyssa’s words conjured. “Maybe you should take them off, then.”

“Maybe I will,” Alyssa said, stealing a kiss before sitting back and shimmying out of the rest of her clothes. She threw her sweatpants over her shoulder with a little flourish, smiling wide enough to show off her dimple when Emma laughed softly, and leaned back down over her.

Emma brought her thigh up to meet Alyssa’s center, watching the way her expression changed with reverence, feeling another flutter of arousal at the ease with which Alyssa slid against her skin. Alyssa’s eyes closed briefly, her eyebrows drawing together a little as her mouth fell open, and Emma mused that she could quite happily stay here and pinpoint every single shift in her expression.

She could feel Alyssa’s wetness painting her thigh and it was starting to drive her mad. She watched the movement of Alyssa’s hips as she started up a gentle grind, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she took in the sight. And, just like that, she knew what she wanted more than anything in the world right now.

“Lys…” Her voice was hoarse. “I wanna taste you.”

“Yes,” Alyssa breathed. “Please, Em.”

Emma’s hands landed on Alyssa’s hips, encouraging her to move up her body, and she saw the exact moment Alyssa realized that Emma intended to stay lying right where she was. Her eyes widened, her pupils blown wide and her irises dark, and she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

“ _Oh_.”

“Is this okay?” No matter how many times they did this, Emma still wanted to check, just in case.

Alyssa nodded rapidly. “Absolutely, it’s okay.”

“Good.” Emma swallowed hard, glancing up to meet Alyssa’s eyes as she settled just above her, thighs bracketing her head. Her arms snaked under Alyssa’s legs and around to hold her hips in place. "Because I love it when you ride me like this."

She started by kissing Alyssa’s inner thighs, allowing herself to get distracted by leaving little marks to litter the soft skin there, keeping going until Alyssa started to writhe in impatience above her. She moaned desperately when Emma ran her tongue along the crease of her thigh, hands going to her own breasts and pinching her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

“ _Emma_.”

“Yes?” Emma paused her ministrations briefly to pull back and look at her innocently.

Alyssa almost growled. “If you don’t put your tongue on me in the next three seconds, I’m going to withhold—”

Emma wrapped her lips around Alyssa’s clit and sucked. Alyssa pitched forwards sharply, catching herself on the headboard of Emma’s bed and letting out a sound that was half-laugh, half-moan. She lowered herself down further to make it more comfortable for Emma, whimpering and sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

Emma released her clit, focusing instead on licking broad stripes up her center and revelling in Alyssa’s familiar taste on her tongue. She was torn between closing her eyes to lose herself in it or keeping them open to watch the way Alyssa moved above her, eventually settling on the latter as she dipped her tongue inside and moaned into her at the way Alyssa felt.

“Baby, that feels so good,” Alyssa choked out. “ _Fuck_. I love your mouth.”

Emma slid her way back up to Alyssa’s clit, tracing patterns over it with her tongue and trying not to grin when Alyssa’s hips inevitably started grinding against her face. She loved it when Alyssa started to lose control like this; when she let go. She saw it when they had impromptu dance parties in their tiny New York apartment. She saw it when Alyssa got into conversation on a subject she was passionate about. She saw it, at its best, during moments like this one; when her movements were wild and unrestrained and like it was physically impossible for her to keep still because what she felt was too much to not surrender to. Emma felt Alyssa's thighs start to tremble and knew she was close, so she redoubled her efforts.

Alyssa Greene when she was about to come was one of the most extraordinarily beautiful things Emma had ever had the privilege to witness.

“I’m gonna—oh, _Emma_ , I—”

Emma sucked on her clit once more and, just like that, Alyssa flew. She doubled over, her hands tangling in Emma’s hair as her chest heaved and her hips spasmed wildly enough that Emma almost couldn’t hold onto her. Slickness covered her chin, and she lapped at Alyssa as she came down from her high, drawing out the aftershocks of her orgasm as much as she could.

Before she could collapse onto her completely, Emma helped to guide Alyssa down onto the bed next to her, where she lay curled into Emma’s side as she caught her breath. Emma traced the lines of her abdomen almost absent-mindedly, watching and feeling how Alyssa shivered at the touch. When she looked up, it was to find Alyssa watching her with an expression on her face that Emma had never quite been able to describe.

“What?” Emma whispered.

Alyssa shook her head slightly. “I just… I really, really love you.”

“I really, really love you, too,” Emma said, her voice soft. She swallowed, reaching out for Alyssa and snuggling into her arms. “Forever and always.”

“Do you think it would cheapen the moment if I made a joke about us almost being able to have more sex in this bed as adults than we got to in high school?” Alyssa asked, after a pause.

Emma snorted under her breath. “Maybe. But stuff like that’s on the list.”

“List?”

“Of reasons I’m marrying you.”

Alyssa kissed her, then, soft and slow. Emma melted into it contentedly, safe in the knowledge she’d withheld all those years ago; that she wanted to spend a lot of Christmases with Alyssa Greene, and that she hoped – and somehow knew – that each one would be better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> i know some people don't feel confident about commenting on nsfw fics but i Will Not Judge Anyone who reads this because i deadass wrote it if that makes you feel better dsjkdskj
> 
> happy holidays folks! thanks for reading!


End file.
